Cyclic peptides are able to bind with high affinity and target specificity to protein targets and hence are an attractive molecule class for the development of therapeutics. In fact, several cyclic peptides are already successfully used in the clinic, as for example the antibacterial peptide vancomycin, the immunosuppressant drug cyclosporine or the anti-cancer drug octreotide (Driggers et al. (2008), Nat Rev Drug Discov 7 (7), 608-24). Good binding properties result from a relatively large interaction surface formed between the peptide and the target as well as the reduced conformational flexibility of the cyclic structures. Typically, macrocycles bind to surfaces of several hundred square angstrom, as for example the cyclic peptide CXCR4 antagonist CVX15 (400 Å2; Wu et al. (2007), Science 330, 1066-71), a cyclic peptide with the Arg-Gly-Asp motif binding to integrin αVb3 (355 Å2) (Xiong et al. (2002), Science 296 (5565), 151-5) or the cyclic peptide inhibitor upain-1 binding to urokinase-type plasminogen activator (603 Å2; Zhao et al. (2007), J Struct Biol 160 (1), 1-10).
Due to their cyclic configuration, peptide macrocycles are less flexible than linear peptides, leading to a smaller loss of entropy upon binding to targets and resulting in a higher binding affinity. The reduced flexibility also leads to locking target-specific conformations, increasing binding specificity compared to linear peptides. This effect has been exemplified by a potent and selective inhibitor of matrix metalloproteinase 8, MMP-8) which lost its selectivity over other MMPs when its ring was opened (Cherney et al. (1998), J Med Chem 41 (11), 1749-51). The favorable binding properties achieved through macrocyclization are even more pronounced in multicyclic peptides having more than one peptide ring as for example in vancomycin, nisin and actinomycin.
Different research teams have previously tethered polypeptides with cysteine residues to a synthetic molecular structure (Kemp and McNamara (1985), J. Org. Chem; Timmerman et al. (2005), ChemBioChem). Meloen and co-workers had used tris(bromomethyl)benzene and related molecules for rapid and quantitative cyclisation of multiple peptide loops onto synthetic scaffolds for structural mimicry of protein surfaces (Timmerman et al. (2005), ChemBioChem). Methods for the generation of candidate drug compounds wherein said compounds are generated by linking cysteine containing polypeptides to a molecular scaffold as for example tris(bromomethyl)benzene are disclosed in WO 2004/077062 and WO 2006/078161.
Phage display-based combinatorial approaches have been developed to generate and screen large libraries of bicyclic peptides to targets of interest (Heinis et al. (2009), Nat Chem Biol 5 (7), 502-7 and WO2009/098450). Briefly, combinatorial libraries of linear peptides containing three cysteine residues and two regions of six random amino acids (Cys-(Xaa)6-Cys-(Xaa)6-Cys) (SEQ ID NO: 97) were displayed on phage and cyclised by covalently linking the cysteine side chains to a small molecule (tris-(bromomethyl)benzene). Bicyclic peptides isolated in affinity selections to the human proteases cathepsin G and plasma kallikrein (PK) demonstrated nanomolar inhibitory constants. WO 2013/050615 and WO 2013/050616 disclose further bicyclic peptide ligands specific for human plasma kallikrein.